


The Sugar to his Salt

by KidoTaka



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, just fluffy tho and a bit self depricating, personality swapped harushin, rated T bc it was originally going to be smut so Haruka gets a little turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The shorter, perkier boy voices a lively and excited "Haruka-senpai!" and honestly, for Haruka, it will never get old. It's as if Shintaro is a key that switches on his heart, though he knows he probably doesn't deserve the respect from him, he doesn't complain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sugar to his Salt

**Author's Note:**

> my gf drew personality swapped harushin so i said ill write some!! wow, and i actually did, she was actually going to help me write the smut and did but, waaa ; 3 ;, anyway, please enjoy ... whatever this is

Dark, brooding and as bitter as the coffee clutched in his pale hands Haruka Kokonose waits at his desk. The doctor's tell him he shouldn't consume caffeine, while he promptly tells them they can "fuck off", or if he's feeling extra creative- he is an artist after all- he spews a wonderful array of places he'd rather put it. Besides, today he needs his coffee because for reasons unbeknownst to him he had the fortune of waking up in the night, and Takane is pissy with him, as per usual. So when his underclassmen, Shintaro, walks through the door it's honestly a breath of fresh air, as he rather likes his sunny disposition, more than his female acquaintance, Ayano, who is, nicely put (in Haruka's opinion), 'a flea bite you just can't itch no matter how much you try'. But Haruka is polite to his peers, (his definition varies but he's trying his best) and because he is polite he puts up with it all, though he's not obliged to be quiet about his displeasure while sweet, precious Ayano takes it all in stride.   
  
The shorter, perkier boy voices a lively and excited "Haruka-senpai!" and honestly, for Haruka, it will never get old. It's as if Shintaro is a key that switches on his heart, though he knows he probably doesn't deserve the respect from him, he doesn't complain. He looks up at him, and cracks a crooked, awkward smile before he realises and rests his hand over his face.   
  
Haruka asks Shintaro if he's ready to go, albeit monotonously and void of excitement at the prospect of hanging out together, but the other boy is used to it and instead is mildly charmed by the familiarity of the other's voice. He nods and Haruka gets up, tossing his cup in the bin and his bag on his shoulder as he approaches the door, Shintaro in tow.   
  
Outside, the air is cold and Haruka, who often forgets to care for his own well-being despite how his health requires it, forgets to wear anything more than a thin jacket. Shintaro frowns. As Haruka resists the impulse to whine and let himself shiver too noticeably,  he feels a warmth envelop his neck and looks down to notice a dark, navy scarf and instantly pulls it up to hide his mouth and more importantly his blush as he mumbles a "thanks", a good idea too since he can smell Shintaro's fragrance; strawberry, perhaps? Haruka ignores it, it's sweet and a little sickening since it ties his stomach in knots and he should be used to it, they're dating after all but it's not easy to get used to affection and being treated like you're actually worth something when underneath everything you're worse than filth. Shintaro realises Haruka's discontent (he's good at that) and reaches down to his hand to hold, knowing the taller boy is too shy to initiate it despite how frozen his skin feels. Haruka never says he likes it but he never pulls away, and on warmer days, sometimes Shintaro swears he can see a bit more red to his cheek and gleam to his eye, but those observations are for him only.   
  
It's relieving, Haruka thinks, that the walk to his house manages to be so short, especially because on days like this indoor heating is a thing, and Shintaro.   
  
They proceed into Haruka's house, up to his room and after a moment of him removing his dirty clothes off his bed, they sit down. Shintaro couldn't say Haruka's room smelt particularly bad, it's just if he was going to comment on it, he wouldn't. Not that Haruka would care, but despite his indifference towards everything he was easily embarrassed, surprisingly so.   
  
It doesn't take long for Shintaro to start shifting up close against Haruka, and his reddened face and subtle reciprocation shows how he enjoys it. It is only when Shintaro starts practically lying on top of him, while pressing a plethora of kisses along his jawline that Haruka gets shyer. In return, he mumbles a quiet "Shintaro," to which the other smiles against his skin, causing an unusual but not unwelcome flutter of his heart. As Shintaro plants more kisses down his neck, Haruka's breathing is a bit unsteady and the other boy is well aware, especially since the heat of his skin is significantly hotter and he's more than aware of how easy it is to get Haruka worked up, much to his chagrin. Gradually becoming more aware of it Haruka notices the familiar dull yet growing heat in his lower abdomen and Shintaro, aware of this, giggles.   
  
"You're cute!" The boy grins down at him, and Haruka knows the connotations of that, rather than 'You're adorable' the other knows he means, 'You're so easy to rile up and it's endearing'. But considering the way the boy above him tends to be, Haruka is used to thinking of the translation as, 'I love to tease you and watch you suffer' because nothing is worse (or arguably better) than a giddy and affectionate Shintaro.  
  
The only response that comes to Haruka's mind is to push the other boys head away, voicing a "You're dumb..." as he tries to quell his own heat in more than just his cheeks. The brighter boy resigns to simply kissing his cheeks, however reluctantly, but Haruka is used to this, the way he gets ahead of himself, heart bursting too much for his smaller frame (not that he's short, just, shorter than Haruka is short to him). He instead holds him close, embracing what he loves most, despite the subtle emotions of guilt and loathing that tell him he's asking for too much just to be with him - or just to be loved for that matter- and pecks his cheek, musing that although he's a vile, repulsive creature in his mind, if he can capture the heart of a boy like Shintaro Kisaragi, he might still be something worthwhile on this earth.


End file.
